Story:Star Trek: Archer (22nd century)/And Now For A Word/Act Three
Act Three Fade In EXT. SPACE Archer is at Impulse speed with the ECS freighters around her. INT. Sickbay T'Shar is laying in the bio-bed as Carlson is scanning her stomach. Dr. Carlson: (to T'Shar) well honey it looks like the baby is doing well and I've not determine the gender of the baby yet but it's genome is 1/2 Vulcan, 1/3 Human, and 1/4 Romulan other then that I'll have to preform further scans of it before I make a determine of the gender. T'Shar: (to Carlson) Thanks Steve. (Taylor walks into Sickbay) Capt. Taylor: (to Carlson) You wanted to see me Doc? Dr. Carlson: Yeah these interviews aren't my favorite thing of being aboard this ship, I feel that Starfleet Command is forcing us to do these interviews. Capt. Taylor: Yeah true but we've got our orders. Dr. Carlson: (to Taylor) I just don't like this Captain SSIN is finishing for something, to put on us for failing at Algeron when we lost both Starbase One and the Excalibur. Capt. Taylor: (to Carlson) Yeah I know but we're under orders (walks to the door and leaves). EXT. SPACE Archer and the cargo ships are moving at impulse power. INT. Main Bridge (Tactical Alert) Ensign Sutherland is sitting in the Captain's Chair during the night shift. Ens. Carlson: Ugh, this night shifts are so, so, slow. Ens. Sutherland: (looks at padd and hands it back) You're the one who wanted an extra hour at the conn Kara. Ens. Carlson: (to Sutherland) I know and I'm regretting the idea. (Sensors beeping) Ens. Carlson: I'm picking up an unusual echo from my navigational sensors. Ens. Sutherland: (presses com panel) Senior officers report to the bridge. Cut to: INT. Main Bridge-Situation Room The senior staff is around the display table. Ens. Sutherland: (inputs commands into console) We picked this up something that doesn't full register on our sensors. Taylor walks around them. Capt. Taylor: Did you run a diagnostic on the sensors? Ltcmdr. Williams: Four times and they're working five by five. Cmdr. Martin: (to Williams) Since there is no known natural phenomenon capable of travel at warp velocities, there are but two possibilities: either it is a sensor malfunction, or it is another ship, following us covertly. Mason turns to him. Lt. Mason: It is not a sensor malfunction. Capt. Taylor: (to Martin) John keep an eye on the long range scanners if that echo twitches or anything else go to tactical alert. Martin nods, as the camera pans down to the display table. Cut to: EXT. SPACE Archer approaches a nebula cloud with the convoy. INT. Main Bridge-Wide angle High activity - Kara Carlson and Marie Sutherland at CONN and Com station, Mason at Security, Martin at Command. Supernumeraries monitor Science I and Science II as the crew prepares for its first contact with the Alien. Taylor ENTERS from her Ready Room. Capt. Taylor: Report? Martin STANDS and yields command chair to Taylor. Cmdr. Martin: This nebula appeared on long range scanners five minutes ago, (looks at his console read out) Sensors say very little about it but it won't cause any damage to us or the convoy but it's five light-years across going around it would take about five months. Ens. Carlson: (to Taylor) Even at warp five point two it would take five months. Capt. Taylor: (sits in chair) Take us in. Sensors go off. Ltjg. Mason: Captain I am reading a wave front of ionized particles preceding the object which is tracking us. Capt. Taylor: On screen. ANGLE ON MAIN VIEWER (OPTICAL) as a ROMULAN WARBIRD UNCLOAKS. INT. Main Bridge Off the shocked reaction of the crew. (End of Act Three, Fade out)